


Only Him

by dnyevrything



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: A conversation that's been a long time coming
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Only Him

"I don't mind," Sam said simply, not sure how best to assure his brother who was, on his best days, loathe to talk about even the most superficial feelings. Talking about something this significant...

He wasn't sure what to say that wouldn’t provoke his older, emotionally stunted brother to bolt from the room. His older brother who, after hearing his statement, shuffled on his feet, uncomfortable with the topic, and glanced at the door. 

Sam started in before his brother could bolt. "So you...like men. That’s not-" 

"No, " Dean cut in. “I don't.” 

The declaration hung in the air for a moment before Dean managed to elaborate. "It's not men," he said plainly. "It's just him.”

Their eyes met. “It's only him."


End file.
